Meus Jogos Vorazes
by reffinejo
Summary: O que acontece na Arena quando se reúne bruxos, semideuses e mortais?
1. Hermione

**Hermione**

A luz do dia quase a cegou quando Hermione apareceu em cima de seu tubo na Arena. Lá estavam todos à postos, apenas esperando para que o banho de sangue começasse. E seria um verdadeiro banho de sangue.

Ela olhou para os lados, fitando o restante dos tributos, procurando por Harry. O garoto estava a seis tributos de distância ao seu lado esquerdo, a encarando ao mesmo tempo. _"Sessenta segundos para o início dos Jogos Vorazes." _Disse uma voz. _"Que a sorte esteja sempre ao seu favor." _A sorte não estava ao lado de ninguém, só por estarem ali. Talvez metade daquela gente morreria dali há cinquenta segundos.

Hermione olhou para a Cornucópia: comida, armas, mochilas, tudo o que um tributo precisaria, e ali estava duas varinhas posicionadas, uma de cada lado em cima de um bloco de metal. Ela _tinha_ que tentar correr até lá e pegar uma delas.

_ Vinte e cinco segundos. _Respirou fundo e deu mais uma olhada em Harry, que parecia ter notado as varinhas só naquela hora, e lhe deu um aceno positivo de cabeça tentando encorajá-lo. O mesmo assentiu e voltou a olhar para frente.

_ Dez segundos. _Todos os tributos se posicionaram, cada um em sua base, prontos para o canhão. _Seis, cinco, quatro, três, dois, um. _Quando ouviram o barulho do canhão saltaram para fora da base, correndo em direção à Cornucópia. Hermione tentou ser a mais veloz, o que deu certo. Ela correu tão rápido que só parou para respirar quando finalmente colocou as mãos em sua varinha.

A garota não se atreveu a pegar mais nada, tudo o que mais queria já havia conseguido, poderia muito bem conjurar um feitiço para poder tomar água, não ficaria desidratada, mas não poderia conjurar um feitiço para lhe dar comida.

– Alarte Ascendare! – Berrou apontando a varinha para uma garota enorme que surgira a sua frente. A menina bateu com as costas no teto da Cornucópia e caiu no chão inconsciente. Hermione mal respirou e saiu do lugar as pressas, ao redor da Cornucópia estava tendo um verdadeiro banho de sangue. Viu alguns corpos ensanguentados no chão e seguiu correndo em direção à floresta.


	2. Percy

**Percy**

Percy não hesitou em sair correndo em direção a Cornucópia. Pegaria sua espada, Contracorrente, a qualquer custo. Uma garota de cabelos castanhos estava bem a sua frente, era a mais veloz de todos os tributos ali, e acabou sendo a primeira a chegar à boca da Cornucópia. O garoto pôs-se a correr mais rápido quando notou outro garoto, forte e loiro, passando ao seu lado.

Ele entrou no lugar e o vasculhou rapidamente, porém, foi surpreendido pelo tal garoto loiro lhe dando uma cotovelada nas costas. Percy caiu de cara no chão, mas logo se virou e bloqueou o ataque de seu adversário, dando-lhe um chute no peitoral.

Percy se levantou e continuou a vasculhar enquanto mais tributos invadiam o local, ele viu uma estante cheia de espadas e rapidamente foi até ela. Lá estava Contracorrente, escondida embaixo de todas as outras, e agora não era mais feita de bronze, era feita para matar mortais.

Saiu correndo de dentro da Cornucópia, mas a cena o chocou tanto que o fez parar: o gramado da Arena firmando todos os seis corpos sem vida. Ele tampou a boca com a mão e, quando viu uma garota de cabelos pretos avançando contra ele, saiu correndo para a densa floresta. Não tinha visto nenhum sinal de Annabeth, o que o começara a preocupar. Tinha de encontrá-la, tinha de protegê-la. Se alguém fosse ganhar aquilo tudo, esse alguém seria ela.

O garoto continuou correndo por entre as árvores, estava com medo que os Carreiristas pudessem tê-lo seguido, apesar de não ouvir som algum de pessoas correndo.

Quando finalmente parou, embaixo de uma enorme árvore, ele se sentou junto as folhas secas, com Contracorrente firme em suas mãos, e tentou controlar sua respiração. O coração estava acelerado e sua boca já começava a secar, Percy precisava achar água logo ou acabaria morrendo de desidratação.

Ele encostou-se e no enorme tronco da árvore e olhou para cima, respirando fundo tantas vezes que perdera a noção dos minutos. Em meio á floresta houve um som alto de canhão, este som seguiu por nove vezes. Nove tiros de canhão. Nove tributos mortos até aquela hora.


	3. Katniss

**Katniss**

A garota ainda não havia parado de correr, era como se tivesse energia de sobra e não precisasse de sua respiração. Katniss passou por entre tantas árvores que seu pé acabou enroscando diversas vezes nas raízes, até que por fim caiu pela primeira vez. Ela não demorou a se levantar, fingiu que nada tivesse acontecido e seguiu caminho, ainda correndo.

Suas pernas falharam por um momento e ela caiu no chão, exausta. Sua respiração mais acelerada que o normal, a pele quente como se acabasse de sair de uma sauna. Sentiu o suor escorrer por seu pescoço, Katniss estava sedenta, seus lábios começando a rachar. Ela não sabia em que distância estava da Cornucópia, mas a julgar pelo o tempo em que correu, estava longe o bastante para não precisar se preocupar por algum tempo.

Minutos depois notou a alça da mochila esmagando seus ombros, ela a tirou das costas e abriu o zíper. Dentro da mochila estava uma garrafa vazia, um metro e meio de corda, uma faca e um saco de dormir. Ela voltou a colocar as coisas dentro da mochila e passou a alça da mesma pelos ombros, certificou os galhos da árvore em que estava parada e começou a escalar.

Quando chegou até a altura desejável, sentou num dos galhos e tirou da mochila a corda e o saco de dormir, prendeu a cintura com a corda e a amarrou no galho para que se caísse, ficasse dependurada sem riscos de quebrar uma parte do corpo.

A noite havia chego, e com ela o medo e sensação de estar só. Não havia Gale, muito menos Prim, era apenas ela e sua luta pela sobrevivência. O céu mudou de cor para um azul elétrico, trazendo o logo da Capital seguido pelas fotos dos tributos mortos naquele dia, nove no total. Katniss havia ouvido o som do canhão, mas estava com tanta pressa correndo que não se lembrou de contar quantos tiros ouvira. Agora sabia quantos e quem havia perdido o jogo no primeiro dia.

_BUM! _Mais um tiro de canhão. Katniss imaginou se seria Peeta, mas em instantes a foto de uma garota aparecera no céu. Ela respirou fundo e se encolheu no tronco, em instantes pegara no sono.

Quando abriu os olhos foi surpreendida por um estrondo enorme e, quando notou seu redor a mata estava pegando fogo. Em menos de um minuto ela já havia guardado tudo e estava em pé, no chão, pronta para correr. E foi o que fez. Desviou de galhos caindo, de bolas de fogo tentando a acertar, talvez estivesse correndo mais do que no dia anterior após o banho de sangue.

Adentrou ainda mais aquela mata e... bateu de cara com uma garota. Uma garota de cabelos castanhos e cacheados, que segurava uma varinha e estava pronta para atacá-la. Mas a garota hesitou, não a atacou. Sua expressão era de medo e pressa, e realmente não sabia o que fazer. Katniss sabia que não era uma inimiga, era Hermione Granger.

– Ó, Deus! – Exclamou Hermione, e baixou a varinha, ainda encarando Katniss. Ela estava em dúvida. Katniss não pegou uma flecha, não fez nada, sabia que a garota não iria fazer mais nada, acabara de ter sua chance e falhara.

– Está tudo bem. Se acalme. – Pediu Katniss.

Hermione tentou respirar fundo, sem tirar os olhos da garota de arco e flecha que poderia ser sua inimiga, mas Katniss sabia que ela sabia que não faria mal aglum.

– Aliada?

– Sim...

– Você não precisa ter medo de mim. Hermione, certo?

– Certo. Tudo bem.


End file.
